Rompiendo las reglas
by Water Dragon of the South
Summary: Si hay una cosa que se preocupa por Freed, sus reglas. Se mantienen en un cierto orden, y deben de seguirse. Pero ¿y si el seguidor más fiel de las reglas rompe tres de los más grandes? Y la pregunta más grande: Freed / Laxus o liberadas / Mirajane? Mpreg. Calificado T, las calificaciones probablemente aumentará. NO LOS LIMONES, sólo materia mullida, probablemente.


A / N: Yo soy una de esas personas que le encanta probar cosas nuevas, si los resultados salen bien o no. Yo solía escribir siempre la comedia, así que traté de romance. Fuedifícil, pero divertido, para escribir. Traté de angustia, y eraextraño, pero la gente me gustó. Así que, naturalmente, una vez que encontré Mpreg y leí algunos, la forma hilarantetorpe funciona me hizo caer en el amor al instante. Ahora sólo tienes que probarlo. Oso conmigo, la gente!

Liberados es probablemente uno de mis personajes masculinos favoritos en Fairy Tail. Parecía bastante horribley oscuro al principio, pero luego se convirtió en el cuidado y agradable a sus "camaradas". También parece estar enamorado de Laxus, otro personaje que me encanta. Era tanmalditamente lindo que me enamoré, sobre todo después del episodio hilarante 74. Definitivamente me incorporaréfragmentos de su personalidad a partir de ese episodio en la historia.

También creo que es una idea genial que no ama a Laxus, pero lo admira, y crece a amarlo. Así que voy a utilizar definitivamente eso. xD

En cuanto a Laxus, ¿qué puedo decir? Alto, atractivo, badass,él se queda tal y como está.

Oh! Y esta historia es actualmente una calificación T, peroposiblemente podría escalar a M, sólo una advertencia. No te preocupes, no hay cosas a limón, yo no puedo hacer es una advertencia, por lo que mirar hacia fuera.

Espero que lo disfruten!

-LINEBREAK-

Liberados abrió los ojos y de inmediato apretó y cerrarloscuando sintió una palpitación horrible en su ... en todas partes. Se sentía cansado ... y enfermo.

"Hey, creo que se está despertando." Eso fue sin duda la voz de Bickslow. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Y quién demonios estaba hablando?

"Freed? ¿Puedes oírme?" Evergreen. Él trató de responder, pero lo único que salió fue un gemido. Lentamente abrió los ojos, tratando de ignorar el dolor. Como sospechaba,Evergreen y Bickslow estaban allí. Pero también lo era Laxus.Y Makarov. Y Mirajane. Y Personas Natsu. Y casi todos los demás en el gremio. Y estaban en algún hospital.

Oh, mierda.

"¿Qué ... qué ha pasado? ¿Qué está pasando?" Liberadospreguntó, confundido.

"¿No te acuerdas?" Preguntó Laxus. Liberados negó con la cabeza.

"Usted fue golpeado por un hechizo de un mago cuando nosestábamos tomando un gremio oscuro", explicó Bickslow.

"Oh." Eso fue todo? Entonces ¿por qué todo el mundo estabatan preocupado?

"Has estado fuera durante un par de días. Nadie sabe qué le golpeó."

"Oh." Él realmente no sabía qué más decir.

"¿Ustedes termine la solicitud?"

Evergreen vaciló, antes de suspirar.

"Queríamos volver lo más pronto posible, en caso de que el hechizo hizo un daño permanente", explicó.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Freed. Él no quería hacerlos perderse las 300.000 joya.

Laxus le frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué diablos es lo que sientes?" Él se rompió.

"Por no prestar atención. Si hubiera prestado más atención,no lo habría conseguido golpear. Yo no he hecho que ustedes tienen que salir temprano."

"Está bien, Freed. Hay otros trabajos", dijo Evergreen.

"A pesar de que no se permitirá en ningún por un tiempo,"Mirajane elevó la voz, casi haciendo Freed salto. Se habíaolvidado completamente de todos los demás.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, no está aún confirmado. Los médicos no hanencontrado nada, pero el hechizo obviamente tenía algún efecto. Tan pronto como que le eximan, vas a verPorlyushica", dijo Makarov.

"Muy bien." Freed se incorporó lentamente. "Cuando me van a liberar?"

"Más tarde hoy. Quieren más pruebas sobre ti, y ahora que estás arriba, que van a hacer un examen de rayos X".

Liberados asintió, antes de volverse hacia el gremio.

"Usted no tiene que quedarse", dijo, todavía un pocoabrumado por todas las personas que lo miraban fijamente.

"Al igual que el infierno no lo hicimos!" Natsu dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tú eres parte de nuestra familia, Freed. Nos preocupamos por usted, tanto como nos preocupamos por los demás", dijoLisanna alegremente.

"Un hombre de verdad se queda al lado de su familia",declaró Elfman.

Fue impactante. Todo el mundo estaba allí para él, incluso después de las cosas terribles que hizo. ¿Era esto lo que significa tener una familia era en realidad?

-LINEBREAK-

"Bueno, entrar, estúpido humano!" Porlyushica gritó en la cara de Freed.

Había sido dado de alta del hospital el día antes. El médicohabía confirmado que no había nada malo en él, peroMakarov insistido en que él debe ver Porlyushica, y de modo que es exactamente lo que hizo. Junto con el resto de los Thunder Legión. Había intentado hablar con ellos fuera de él,pero persistió. Así que se permitió a regañadientes que vengan.

"Hombre, esa perra realmente necesita que alguien le digaque ella es humana también. ¿O es ella?" Bickslow murmuró.

"¡Silencio!" Evergreen silbó.

"Pensé que sólo estaba viendo uno, sin embargo, usted traecuatro humanos? Makarov, usted será mi muerte." Ellosentraron vacilante, sentado en el sofá.

"Makarov explicó la situación a mí. Voy a correr algunas pruebas sobre ti y luego te dejo! ¿Entiendes?" Liberadosrápidamente asintió.

"Ven conmigo". Liberada la siguió hasta una habitación en la parte trasera.

Ella lo escanea rápidamente con algún tipo de magia, a continuación, le gritó a él para salir y no volver hastainvitado. Ella daría a las pruebas de Makarov.

Liberados rápidamente huyó de la habitación. Los otros estaban esperando.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Laxus.

"Ella va a dar los resultados al Maestro," dijo Freed.

"Así que podemos ir? ¡Hurra!" Bickslow vitoreó.

"¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!" Sus bebés vitoreó.

-LINEBREAK-

"Así que nada tiene de malo?" Preguntó Mirajane, limpiandoel mostrador.

"No, al parecer. No estoy autorizado a ir en las solicitudes de trabajo durante dos semanas, para estar seguro, sin embargo. El hechizo no tuvo otro efecto que llamar yo, o almenos, eso es todo el maestro me dijo," respondió Freed.

Mirajane levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres decir, 'eso es todo lo que te dijo?"

"No estoy seguro. Me parecía como si estuviera ocultando algo. Algo ... importante."

"Hm." Mirajane frunció el ceño, pensando. "Yo podríapreguntarle si le gusta."

"No hay necesidad preocupe. Estoy seguro de que me va adecir si lo que necesito saber."

De repente Laxus apareció.

"Mirajane, necesito hablar contigo," dijo en voz baja. Mirajaneasintió, un poco confundido.

"Voy a estar de vuelta", dijo, tras Laxus.

-LINEBREAK-

"Decidí decirle a usted ya que usted está probablemente la persona más cercana a Freed de fuera de la Alianza", dijo con seriedad.

"¿Sí? ¿Se trata de lo que pasó?"

"Si. Abuelo consiguió los resultados."

"¿Y?"

"No había nada malo, pero al parecer Porlyushica sintió que algo estaba mal."

"Off?"

"Sí. Era una especie de magia negra, pero era tan desconocido que ella no podía decir lo que era."

"¿Por qué no te dijo Freed?" Mirajane encontrócompletamente injusto no decir a alguien acerca de su propia condición.

"Él tiene que descansar, no te preocupes. Es mejor no decirlea menos que estemos seguros de nada."

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"

"Porque si él no está con nosotros, está con usted. ¿Se puede mantener un ojo en él, sólo para asegurarse de que está bien? Si algo cambia en su forma de actuar, podría ser la mejor manera de traerlo de vuelta a Porlyushica."

"Lo tengo".

"Gracias, Mira. Te debo una."

"Con sólo mirar hacia fuera para un amigo!" Ella dijo,fingiendo una sonrisa, y se dirigió de nuevo a Freed.

Al instante se dio cuenta de la leve ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Qué pasa?" , se preguntó.

"Hm? Oh, no es nada. Sólo de pensar."

Freed asintió, poniéndose de pie.

"Bueno, probablemente debería ir a casa", dijo.

"¡Oh, Um, voy a caminar con ustedes!" Ella se apresuró a decir, corriendo tras él.

"No hay necesidad", dijo Freed, en dirección a la puerta.

"En realidad, me gustaría!"

"¿Pero qué pasa"

"Lisanna puede ver el bar! ¡Vamos!" Mirajane cogió su abrigo y el brazo de Freed, arrastrándolo fuera de la sala del clan.

"Bueno, bueno-bien." Liberados estaba confundido, peropermitió Mirajane para guiarlo fuera de la sede del gremio, a través de las calles de Magnolia, hasta su paso de la puerta,y directamente a su sala de estar.

"Esto realmente no era necesario", dijo Freed, aparentementeincómodo.

"Oh, um ..." Mirajane se sonrojó. Tal vez había llegado un poco llevar.

"Lo siento, Freed. Sé que estoy siendo raro pero ... Sólo estoy preocupado!"

"¿Eh?"

"Lo siento, pero es verdad! Es que ... usted fue golpeado poralguna magia extraña y usted sale con ningún efecto secundario? Simplemente no me lo creo!"

"Mira ..." Freed suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No tienes nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy perfectamente bien. Los médicos mago y Porlyushica dicen. Si pasa algo, puedosiempre a volver."

"Lo sé, pero ..." Mira Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí.

"Supongo que me preocupo demasiado. Lo sentimos, Freed."

"No hay ningún problema. Mejor que preocuparse demasiadode lo que no se preocupe en absoluto." Colgó su abrigo.

"Bueno, gracias por traerme a casa. No te preocupes, si pasa algo, Evergreen vive justo al lado. Voy a estar bien." Miajaneasintió, le besó en la mejilla, y se fue.

Freed a menear la cabeza, riéndose para sí mismo, y se preparaba para acostarse.

A / N: Un par de cosas que quiero decir:

1) Lo siento si me pongo demasiado en él, yo suelo escribircapítulos muy largos y luego tomar una eternidad para actualizar, así que añado lo más posible lo que no tendrá que esperar demasiado tiempo con muy poco.

2) También me disculpo por todos los saltos de línea. Tengouna capacidad de atención muy cortos por escrito, así que tengo que avanzar rápidamente o te aburra y, o bien detener o escribir algo estúpido. Así que esta historia probablementeprogresar muy rápidamente, lo que con los largos capítulos ymuchos saltos de línea.

3) Estoy empezando a pensar en una especie de triángulo amoroso. Me encanta Mira, y me encanta Freed / Mira, así que creo que podría añadir un poco en esta historia. Pero no temas! Esta es una historia Fraxus. O por lo menos eso a tener que ver a medida que avanzamos juntos!

4) Además, lo siento por los errores de ortografía. Escribomuy rápidamente, (cuando en realidad escribo), y leírápidamente también. Así que definitivamente no deletreecontroles sobre mis obras, y por lo general capaz de captar la mayoría de los errores, pero por lo general dejo al menos uno o dos, por accidente. Y por lo general no volver atrás y cambiar mi trabajo una vez que lo pongo, pero si usted esagradable, sin duda es una posibilidad! :)

5) Lo siento por pedir disculpas tanto. Es parte de mi personalidad.

6) Revise! Me hace muy feliz! : D

-Dragón de agua


End file.
